This is a revised application. The primary goal of the proposed research is to explore factors associated with vaginal microbicides acceptability. The sample will be drawn from high-risk women in middle and late adolescence. The research is organized into two phases. Phase 1 will consist of focus groups, individual interviews and sexual dyad interviews in order to identify relevant dimensions of interest as well as develop understanding of cultural influences and appropriate language. Phase 2 will consist of an assessment of the relative importance of the various dimensions (developed in Phase 1) on acceptability of vaginal microbicide use for STD prevention. Drawing from the perspective of marketing research, a concept test is chosen as the best methodology to assess the likelihood of a trial of use of a given microbicide. Acceptability is operationalized as intention to try a hypothetical microbicide with specified characteristics. The theoretical framework is adapted from the Theory of Planned Behavior. Additional constructs will be drawn from Diffusion of Innovation Theory. Behavioral intention will be assessed using a series of video vignettes in order to simulate real-life scenarios of sexual decision-making. The revised application includes pilot demonstration of technical feasibility of the proposed approach. Analyses will focus on product characteristics associated with acceptability, attitudes and social norms associated with acceptance and forecasting of actual use based on initial acceptability estimates. A multi-disciplinary team drawn from adolescent medicine, psychology and marketing is assembled to conduct the research. This team is substantially experienced in conducting clinical and marketing research with adolescents addressing topics of sexual behavior, sexually transmitted diseases and acceptance of STD-related vaccines. [unreadable] [unreadable]